


The Best Bad Friend

by TheTarr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr
Summary: I'm not a good English speaker so please... forgive me on grammar mistakes!!
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Best Bad Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [最佳损友](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999970) by [TheTarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr). 



> AU, if they study together as roommates

Ziegler didn't return to her dorm until 10:30 p.m. Entering the door without a word, she slapped the folder on the table, lay down. A moment later Ziegler started shrugging her shoulders. Moira thought her roommate was crying so she made the chair slide over from the opposite table. "Scolded?"

Ziggler looked at her. Her eyes are red, but dry. The eyes are red from indignation. Ziegler gritted her teeth, "I’d rather be scolded. The literature professor wants me to rewrite my paper. I'm not going to be a poet, and this is pointless!"

With a facial mask on her face, Moira couldn't pull her muscles to smile. “As Abraham Lincoln said, excellent students get straight A’s. By the way, good news. The professor of my section doesn't leave paper for final."

"Abraham Lincoln said that?"

"Or maybe not."

Ziegler felt dizzy, wanting even more to black out. She smacked Moira's back with her folder. Moira doesn't hide from her, takes two hits, laughs and slided back to her desk to read her readings.

Moira O'Deorain is Irish, and Angella Ziegler is Swiss. The two were paired as roommates on this crowded planet because of one percent sharing love for nature science, and 99 percent of god’s mistake.

Moira was 6.233 feet tall. Her red hair slicked back. Although her eye makeup is always exquisite, Moira was still kicked into the elevator by her RA as a male student on the first day. Ziegler didn't mistake her gender, but asked her before bedtime, "Don't you take your pupils off?"

It was a friendly reminder that Ziegler thought Moira had forgotten about it after a busy day moving dorms. They've turned off all lights and in the dark, Moira explains that she was born with it. Ziegler says, wow, like a Persian cat. Moira laughs, "You like cats?"

"Cat's nice." Ziegler buried half of her face into the pillow and closed her eyes, "but tortoises better."

Moira was a little surprised and asked her why she likes that, but Ziegler didn't answer. After a while Ziegler let out a faint snore. It turned out to be that Ziegler was too tired to answer.

Back then, Moira was more honest than she is now. She wouldn't have done something like approach her roommate's bed and count her eyelashes when herself couldn't sleep. And Angela Ziegler was not at all Moira's type. For one thing, Ziegler was surprisingly salty, and Moira liked sweet puppies, just as the rest 80 percent of T on this planet; second, Ziegler would use her elbow to pork Moira secretly, asking her to comment on the handsome guy's butts together. Apparently, Ziegler was so straight, straighter than the rangefinder laser. Like an old Chinese saying goes, “stand straight and never mind if the shadow goes curved.” Ziegler's shadow was so straight that it could be used as a ruler for constructing brick walls.

Their preferences and personalities were so different but their habits were surprisingly the same. Do more cleaning, buy less sundress. The dormitory was as clean as a twin hotel room after half semester. Moira thought that all women in the world were like that, but as she stepped into Brigitta's room, she realised that she could also use a string of colored lights, circle hearts on the wall, and fill the heart with family and friends’ Polaroid photos.

Moira observed it for a moment and said, "Brigitte, you don't look like you were born from your father."

"Of course I wasn't born of my father." Brigitte pushed her out of the dorm with both hands, "I was born of my mother."

Moira smiled, "There's a performance on Halloween and the drama club is putting on an original play. I've heard you're a good writer, so we have decided that you'll be the playwright."

"Absolutely not!" Brigitte glared at her, grabbing Moira by the shoulders and shaking her, "I got three C's on five literature assignments. Who started the rumor?"

"It's me." Moira said peacefully, "There's no negotiating about this. When it's done, ask Ziegler to treat you Chaoshan hotpot."

Brigitte squealed. Moira somehow managed to break free of her grip and darted away, polite and courteous. like an aimless gust of wind on a summer's day .

Half an hour before ddl, Brigitte turned in the script. The story was about a Tennessee bully who kidnapped a dormant, beautiful bionic, prepared to force her as his wife. A young female researcher went deep into the enemy to save the bionic. In the end, the researcher knocked down the Tennessee bully's two boys, and broke into the bully's room. Pointed a gun at the Tennessee bully and shouted “Put your hands up, this is my boyfriend!”

Brigitta spent half the night and two bottles of vodka writing this. Doubtlessly, the beauty researcher was Angel Ratzinger. The Tennessee bully was Gabriel Reyes, a sophomore, electronics major. The two of Reyes' boys are exchange student Genji Shimada and famous buck Jesse McCree from the Department of Business. The pretty bionic could only be Moira. Moira was very satisfied with Brigitte's script: from start to finish, she has not a single line of dialogue. Just two eyes closed, pretended to be a corpse.

Moira is not the expressive type. Compared with going to parties, she’d rather play Tetris in bed and get bored. Ziegler, on the other hand, went to parties every time when she was invited. She always made sure to be back in the dorm at twelve o'clock. Moira, who usually went to bed at 12:30, was already in bed playing on her phone, sometimes casually asking her what her addiction was. Ziegler opened her closet, looking as normal as ever, and untied her hairband and threw it on the table. "You don't like dancing?"

Ziegler's blonde hair flowed like water onto her unkempt shoulders and back. When Moira turned her attention back to the screen again, it’s game over.

Moira's mind was a little confused for some reason. She turned the game off, looking at the pale ceiling and smiled, "I'll show you sometime."

The club's schedule was more scattered than a scattered egg, so the drama club had to rehearse at night. Reyes was memorizing lines, feeling headache, and Moira was lying on the couch reading her readings. Reyes pulled out the stack of paper from her hand, "O'Deorain, that's not fair."

"Reyes, there is no such thing as absolute fairness." Moira put her hands on her stomach, "Unless your face is handsome enough like mine."

Reyes said "son of a bitch" with eyes but with mouth he said, "Where's Ziegler?"

Ziggler pushed through the door with two pizzas in hand. Genji and McCrae started cheering Mama. Moira took a big bite, her outlook is still elegant. As Ziggler ate, she can’t stop thinking that maybe women with long arms and legs do everything gracefully.

Ziggler said to her, "Your bedtime had missed."

Moira really wasn't very energetic, "Want me to leave you behind?"

Ziegler pulled on her arm and laughed, "No way..."

Usually, Moira resists physical contact. The dark circles under Ziegler's eyes are quite cute, so anyway Moira refrained from pulling her arm out.

On the day of the show, Moira wore bionic makeup with araki lines on her face, looking like a malnourished Seitaro Konjo. Moira laid down on a long table who pretended to be a bed. Her neck hurted the whole time. While thinking about what to eat tomorrow, Moria was yanked up by Angela Ziegler.

This one wasn't in the script and Moira was a little surprised. Reyes is now turning his back to the audience, eyebrows raised to his hairline. Ziegler says resoundingly, "Please give up your illusions, this is my lover!"

Before Reyes could form an answer, Ziggler squeezes Moira's collar, closes her eyes, and touches Moria’s lips with hers.

Ziggler is the real department babe and Moira is the fake department hunk. One moment later, students’ screaming nearly took the roof off. Backing backstage, Ziggler looked as peaceful as usual, "Zoopa work everyone, Hot Pot tomorrow night."

Reyes said, "I had an appointment."

McCree was shocked, "Who's brains are squeezed by a door, asking you to dinner?"

Reyes replied politely, "Fuck you."

On the way back to the dorm it was just Moira and Ziegler. Moira asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

Ziegler was calm and had a reason already in mind. "Because your makeup looks magnificent. It will be a huge waste if you don't show it to the audience."

At a glance from the street light, Ziegler's ears were all red. Moira seemed to be interested, "Just so?"

"Just so." Ziegler walked fast, "What are you thinking."

"As you wish." Moira put her hands in her pockets and picked up her pace to walk alongside her.

Few days later, Amélie Guillard and Moira met in the bathroom, they were in the same section of ICP and thus knew each other well. Moira looked down and washed her hands, and Guillard invited her to a party. Moira replied, "No."

Guillard made a “bo” sound as she fixed her lipstick in the mirror. Then she said, "Fine, whatever."

Suddenly, Moira asked. "Is Ziegler going?"

"Your roommate? Moira," Lakwa looked her up and down. "No one can hide from my eyes, you must really like her."

Moira was very speechless. Opened her mouth, not knowing how to reply. So she left the room.

Finally Moira went to the party with Ziegler. Ziegler said that Moira dances like a spaghetti swinging. And Moira snapped back at Ziegler that her dancing takes people around back to the 1980s. They got a little tipsy and Moira asked, "Why do you like turtles?"

"Because a turtle can live a long time on just a little bit of food." Ziegler lifted her glass bottle and looked at Moira through it. "It would be nice if humans were like that."

"No stress, no strife, no evolution." Moira clinked her bottle against hers, "There's always a reason why everything is the way it is."

Ziegler was silent for a moment and shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe you're right."

Ziegler's vision is hazy. Now she looked like a puppy. Moira reached up and took off the glasses which slid up Ziegler's nose, "I'm always right. How about a free lesson on kissing?"

Ziegler couldn't take her eyes off Moira. "Lesson on what?"

Moira leaned closer and closer, and Ziegler closed her eyes. A moment later, Moria’s teeth bite her lips.

......

As Sombra chews, she says, "Don't stop, then what?"

"Swallow your food before we talk." Moira pulls her plate away from Sombra and says, "We disagreed with each other 70 percent of the time, and the remaining 30 percent we wanted to dig each other's brains out and eat it. We broke up after only six months then swore to be completely isolated from each other until dead."

Sombra pouts and comments, "Bored."

Moira lets out a long sigh. Sombra looks at her with surprise, "Rarely see you sigh, what's the matter?"

"Dr. Angel Ziegler will be coming to our institute for a month as a representative of OW Manufacturing," Moira said, "As the project leader, I will have to accompany her the entire time."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and Sombra smacked the table laughing maniacally, "O'Deorain, you deserve it!"

"Just ex-girlfriend is fine." Moira says with a face of headache, "But I just accidentally happened to hear that, Ziegler had dated three boys before me. After me, she had been single for years. Even myself can't stop feeling that I owed her an apology..."


End file.
